


Drink

by california_112



Category: Biggles Series - W. E. Johns
Genre: Drabble, FPC: 9 | Drink, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, World War I, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Captain Bigglesworth sat morosely at the bar in the officer’s mess, staring into his seventh drink of the day, and trying not to think about anything.-or-Major Mullen is worried about his Flight-Commander.SLIGHT SPOILERS FOR 'AFFAIRE DE COEUR' AND 'THE LAST SHOW' FROM BIGGLES THE CAMELS ARE COMINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 9 - Drink.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Drink

Captain Bigglesworth sat morosely at the bar in the officer’s mess, staring into his seventh drink of the day, and trying not to think about anything. Without his noticing, Major Mullen came in and sat a short distance away, watching his Flight-Commander with a grave expression.

It was clear to the Major that at this rate, Biggles wouldn’t last much longer. Whatever had been going on with that recent business of the spy, it had affected him deeply, and he just didn’t seem to care about life anymore.

Mullen made the decision: he would have to save him from himself.

**Author's Note:**

> and the rest was history
> 
> I'm not a massive fan of this one, but here it is I guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. I hope that people are enjoying the progression of this challenge, it's certainly fun to write!


End file.
